As Told By Veronica
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: AU. One-shot. Seven year old Veronica Mars maps out their future to a very confused Logan Echolls.


**A/N I wrote this during my hiatus period. It is just a fun one-shot piece. Hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

The seven year old blonde haired girl nodded her head with concentration at her words while the seven year old brunette haired boy frowned with conviction.

"See Logan, it's all very simple," she stated. Her blue eyes shone before him.

His earthly eyes glanced at her with confusion. His mouth opened but he didn't know what to say to her. "Huh?"

She sat up straight and her eyes were fired with determination. "We're going to be star-crossed sweethearts like Shakespeare wrote about."

Logan's nose wrinkled. "The guy that wrote those weird _poems_?"

Veronica tsked at him before she corrected his misunderstanding, "_Romantic_ poems, Logan."

He shot her a weird look and lifted his eyebrow. "What do you care? He didn't write it for _you._"

Her eyes narrowed at him. Warning him to choose his words correctly. "It's still romantic, Logan."

He shook his head. Words were just words. "No, it's not. Gestures, actions are romantic." He nodded and his eyes lit up because for the first time he felt that he knew something that Veronica Mars didn't.

She easily conceded his point. "Yes, yes, but words are nice to hear. Life lesson here Loggie Bear, girls like hearing words." She grinned, happy to have taught Logan a_ life_ lesson. Sure, she could teach him math and how to make paper mashe but Logan always seemed to know more about everything that related to life.

He sighed. Veronica Mars was a tough cookie to crack. But he liked that. "What words do you want me to say to you?"

Her eyebrows creased and her lips curved downwards while she objected, "I can't tell you what to say, that defeats the whole purpose of _romance._"

He felt utterly confused. He absolutely did not like this feeling. "What's the purpose of romance?"

Her eyes glimmered at the thought of the lovey-dovey stuff she heard about. "Romance makes people feel special."

Logan looked at her with curiosity. He thought that it was entirely possible that she's been reading those romance novels that his mother reads even though she's still a girl and those were ladies books. Maybe he'd sneak a peek at those books and he'd have some idea about what she's talking about. "How do you know?" He questioned.

"Momma said so," she shrugged.

He sighed._ So, Mrs Mars also reads those novels and is filling Veronica's head with this crap. _"You Mars woman are know-it-all's."

She stuck out her tongue at him and stated, "Stop being a donkey and I'll tell you our future plan."

His eyes widened with incredulity and he spluttered out, "_Our_ future?"

She breezed past his incredulous state and hummed, "Mm hmm, see, we're going to fall in love!" She exclaimed with confidence.

Logan was sure that his eyeballs would fall out of his eye-sockets when he choked out the word, "Love?" He still had his youth to enjoy. There was no way he wanted to fall in _love _ at the age of seven!

Veronica chose to remain oblivious of Logan's current state as she continued, "Hmm but y'know you're going to have to woo me first."

Fortunately for Logan, he recovered fast and decided to play along with Veronica's little fantasy. "_Woo_ you? Why would I do _that_?"

She wrinkled her nose and let out a heavy huff. "_Because!_ Because you want me to fall in love with you."

Logan's lips formed a gleeful grin. "Nah, uh, _you_ want _me_ to fall in love with _you_ so _you_ have to woo _me_!"

Veronica let out a laugh. "Don't be silly Logan! The boy is supposed to woo the girl."

Logan shook his head and mimicked her laugh. "Don't be silly V'ronica! Girls are empowered now, y'know? De-moc-ra-cy. Equ-al-ity."

Veronica pondered on his words. "Yeah, yeah but I'll have many suitors because I'm a girl! I doubt girls are going to court you!" She fired back.

Logan snorted, "Tell that to Madison Sinclair."

"Grah!" Logan could have sworn that was a growl, it surprised him but he liked the sound of it. "I don't like her. She's like 'Oh Logan do you like my new dress?'"

Logan touched her nose and murmured, "You're cute when you're jealous." He didn't know why but he felt giddy and he wanted to just smile at her.

Veronica made a unlady-like sound and instantly denied, "Yeah right, I'm not jealous of Madison Sinclair. No siree."

Logan laughed and ran a hand through the back of his head. Veronica seemed to be huffing away her thoughts of Madison and decided to forgo any more conversations about the 'Barbie' of their class.

"Any who, we'll fall in love but our love will be forbidden," Veronica's voice was low and there was a underlying tone of scary.

Logan felt a chill run through his back. "Forbidden? Why?"

"Duh Logan, you can't be star-crossed if you can just be together, look at Romeo and Juliet," she pointed out.

Logan frowned and once again he didn't understand Veronica's train of thought so he pointed out, "They died."

"Yeah," she sorrowfully conceded but the next moment her eyes lit up and she declared, "but they are epic."

Logan swallowed and watched Veronica for a moment, "You want us to be star-crossed and epic?" Why did she have to be so complex? Veronica Mars truly wrecked his brain. One moment, she was playing soccer in the mud with all the guys and the next moment she's talking about girly stuff like love and romance?

Her shoulders lifted up a little and she gave him a small smile while her eyes twinkled. "You can't be epic without being star-crossed."

Logan almost fell for her cute look but instead comprehended her words and bluntly told her, "You want us to die. And you don't even want us to die happily ever after, you want us to die with pain and suffering."

She held back a laugh and sweetly told him, "At least you'll die knowing I loved you."

His eyes watched her warily and he emphasised, "You'd be dead too."

Her eyes lit up and Logan was sure she stirred up another wacky idea in her heard. She giddily said, "Not unless we were Rose and Jack. Then you'd die and I'd live on in memory of you."

"So you want me to die because I loved you more than myself but you get to live because you loved me enough to love yourself?" His wary expression still plastered on his face.

He despised the thought that he even knew the movie _Titanic_. Duncan and Dick could absolutely not find out about this. In his defence, he only watched it because his mother wanted to and it was mother's day. He had to do what his mother asked of him; that was the law of conservation of mother's day!

"Yip!" She chirped. "Or else I would have died to and your pain would have been in vain."

Logan's sweat-dropped and he declared, "You suck at romance."

Veronica frowned and hurriedly remarked, "I wasn't finished."

"You think our love story was going to continue in the afterlife?" He quipped. He was sure that Veronica wasn't a religious person and neither was her family so there wasn't a chance that she was talking about reincarnation, was there?

"No, silly, we're going to have to be more epic than Romeo and Juliet."

Logan's mouth dropped open. "You planning on killing us more?"

"Logan!" She shook her head. "I wasn't serious about dying, sheesh, where's your sense of humour?" She giggled.

"You killed it," he deadpanned. "I picture the title, When Veronica Killed Logan – epic star crossed love story by a crazy Mars Woman."

"So melodramatic." She tsked at him. "As I was saying, our love will be forbidden. And then you'll do something stupid and woo me again as you beg my forgiveness – maybe you'll serenade me with 'As Time Goes By'." She gasped. "We'll be like Ingrid and Rick. Oh! We'll have to part ways and then you'll be emo and brood and I'll find someone else but still love you and then you sacrifice everything for my happiness."

Logan swallowed. He hoped that when they did date (wasn't it obvious that he liked her? Why else would he engage in such a scary conversation with her?) that she would be slightly less scary and that her ideals about death and hardship faded.

He sighed and said, "Your idea of romance scares me, lives ruined, bloodshed, spanning years and continents."

"Epic," she smiled.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why should love be that hard?" He quizzed her.

"Shakespeare does not write sonnets about the ones that come easy," she declared.

_Yeah, well Shakespeare's dead too. _"Make you a deal, okay?" He asked and she nodded for him to continue. "How about we make epic with a happily ever after?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she exclaimed, "Logan, we're not doing _Disney_!"

"Yeah, yeah, Romeo and Juliet…" _Stupid literature with their stupid romantic crap._ "But we can make our own ending. You know you'll miss me if I die," he softly whispered and winked at her.

She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Her eyes flickered down and she felt a strange sensation dwell within her. "I guess you're right."

"Hey Ronnie?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" She swallowed as she met his intense gaze. She doesn't know how she flowed through that entire conversation without any fear but now with his new found confidence she doesn't know how to react.

"Why do you wanna do epic with me anyway?"

Her lips curve and she's confident in herself once again. "You're the only one that went along with my crazy plan."

His mouth hung agape in disbelief. "You asked other boys?"

She giggled. "Mmmmm," she hummed out giddily. "Duncan got scared and I think he peed his pants a little. Dick apparently still has cooties."

"Ronnie!" He gasped out in disbelief.

She tilted her head and her eyes lingered on him. "Hey Logan, you're the only boy that I'd want to survive epic with anyway." She tilted up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

And for the first time Veronica caught the pink colour on Logan's heated cheeks. She bit her lip, and was pleased with herself because she'd made Logan Echolls blush.

Logan smiled and imagined a different scenario of his and Veronica's future… it didn't matter if it was epic, Disney, star-crossed just as long as he was with her.

If only Veronica could hear his thoughts, she wouldn't be lecturing him about romance that's for sure.


End file.
